An Unlikely Allience
by CamoflaugedAssassain18
Summary: What if a rebel punk and a street vandal-gone-conduit cross paths? Well, this story will tell you everything. How will their lives play out? (I noticed that there are a couple of fan art pictures of Delsin and Chloe across the interweb but strangely enough no fanfics so here's one for you to enjoy .)


**[Space Needle]**

Delsin Rowe: A 24 trouble-making vandal who has been arrested multiple times by his older brother Reggie multiple times which Reggie is embarrassed when doing so. Delsin became a conduit because of an escaped Curdun Cay convict known as Hank. Since the passing of his older brother, Delsin has since been on the warpath for bringing down Augustine and creating a community of Conduits in Seattle.

Chloe Price: A young 19 year old who also is mostly getting into trouble whether it be her step-douche, the police or anyone else. She has recently been more fragile due to a family tragedy when she was 14 years old. She has a deep obsession for mosh pits and punk music.

Now what would happen if the two crossed paths? Well, this story of two rebels meeting will tell you the answer.

Delsin was just sitting on the top of the Space Needle observing the clear blue sky hovering over Seattle. It was much more peaceful than it was before when the D.U.P and Augustine took control of Seattle and locked away all Conduits. Since Augustine and the D.U.P were exposed for what they did, Seattle has since been calm and the crime rates have surprisingly dropped by a mere 78%.

Delsin looked around and below him he saw a blue-haired rebel punk girl sit down on one of the benches. Delsin got a closer look at her and she looked upset. "She looks sad, what's the matter with her?" he said to himself as he jumped off the Space Needle and walked up to her. "Uh, hey there, what's the matter?" Delsin said trying to look as confident as possible. The girl looked up to him and spoke: "I'm fine." She said while quietly sobbing. Delsin sat down beside her. "You don't seem fine, you look very upset, tell me what's upset you." Delsin said while putting his arm around her.

The girl began to spoke clearly between sobs: "Well, my stepfather doesn't want me around anymore and I don't know what I did wrong! I cleaned my room, did as he asked and he still treated me like shit!" She said before letting out another sob. "There, there beautiful, I'm here for you." Delsin said comforting the crying girl. "What's your name?" Delsin asked the girl. "Ch-Chloe." She said. "I'm Delsin Rowe, Protector of Seattle and creator of the Conduit community. Nice to meet you."

Chloe then cheered up a little and leaned in for a hug. Delsin wrapped his arms around her.

"So, where do you live huh? I want to pay your step-dick a visit. He should know not to hurt a woman, especially even when it's his own damn stepdaughter."

"Aww, you're so hardcore Delsin! I'd absolutely love to see you give my step-douche an ass kicking!"

"I'm being serious you know. I'm not gonna let him get away with such a malicious act."

"My truck is parked around back, want to go for a ride?"

"Sure."

Delsin and Chloe get up and head off to Chloe's Truck. They drive off to Chloe's House. On the way they got to know each other better.

 **[Chloe's Truck]**

Chloe: "So Delsin, how's your life been going so far?"

Delsin: "Great, thanks Chloe. Since that bitch Augustine and her so called "D.U.P" were driven completely out of Seattle, I've started the community of Conduits."

Chloe: "Sounds like you've had an exciting adventure."

Delsin: " *chuckles slightly* Tell me about it. What about you?"

Chloe: "Well, my life's been terrible. Max moved away for a few years, Rachel Amber died because of Jeffershit and my dad died."

Delsin: "My god that's- that's terrible! I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that."

Chloe: "It's fine hon. I'm thinking we should start a family of our own soon?"

Delsin: "I'm not sure but how could I resist such an offer from a cute lookalike?"

Chloe: "We do have a similar resemblance, I just realised that!"

 **[Chloe's House]**

The truck pulled up in front of the garage. David's car usually parks here but he was working at Blackwell as it was a weekday. The two lookalike rebels stepped out and made their way to the front door Chloe got out her keys and unlocked the front door then they stepped into the empty house and Chloe locked the door behind her and they both headed upstairs to Chloe's Room.

Chloe: "Make yourself at home! Step-douche won't be home for another few minutes."

Delsin: "Huh, you have a room that's just as bad as mine!"

Chloe: "You never cleaned your room and just made it messier?"

Delsin: "Yup, never got laid in high school but it was worth it."

Delsin: "I can't wait until your stepdad gets back so I can smoke blast him in the face. When does he get back?"

Chloe: "When school finishes around the usual hours."

Delsin: "Well, let's just wait then since i'm bored."

Chloe: "Me too."

The two decide to wait for a few hours until the return of David Madsen: Chloe's step-douche.

*The door downstairs unlocks*

David: "CHLOE! I'M COMING UP! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Chloe: "Shit, Delsin! Hide!"

Delsin: "I'll hide in the closet!"

*Delsin ducks out of sight by hiding in the closet as Chloe's Stepdad enters the room*

David opens the door and begins to take out the usual on Chloe.

Chloe: "Why are you so pissed?"

David: "Someone had snuck in and sprayed graffiti all over Victoria's dormitory door! I'm guessing you had to be caught up in it!"

Chloe: "I wasn't at Blackwell asshole! I was at the Space Needle!"

David: "BULLSHIT!"

David raised his hand about to slap Chloe on the face but Delsin stepped out to intervene.

"Don't you lay your filthy hands on her you dirty middle-aged bastard." He said in a stern and angry voice.

David turned to see Delsin step out from the closet.

David: "Who the fuck are you?!"

Delsin: "None of your business you pervert."

David: "Well, I don't like strangers in my house, especially Bio-terrorists"

Bio-terrorist. A word that struck Delsin with hatred and anger so much that he let it out with a supercharged smoke blast with a velocity so intense that it slammed David to the wall before slumping onto the ground. David took out his gun and quickly fired two shots at Delsin striking him in the chest causing him to fall to the floor.

"DELSIN! NOOO!" Chloe cried out. David walked out of his room holstering the gun he kept in his trouser leg.

Chloe burst into the loudest sobbing fit she ever had in history as she cried into the unconsious Delsin Rowe.

To be continued..


End file.
